Slip up
by Missymoo-one
Summary: What if Edward couldn't resist Bella's blood in the secretary's office then what?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N First fan fiction please be nice, story starts when edward is trying to change classes on bellas first day of school in twilight the book.**

**Disclamier: I dont own twilight i just make the people crazy.**

* * *

_**Bella's pov:**_

I walk in the front office of school and there he was, the sight of him taking my breath away. I walk behind him and stood there to wait my turn.

He looked at me and walked out the door, and if i would have known better i would have thought he signaled at me to come here. Yeah right! the

hottest guy in the school telling me to come with him. Yeah right bella. "NEXT!" Mrs. Cope yelled, i handed her my papers and got out of the office.

Outside he was waiting for me. "Hi" he said "Do you mind coming with me." His voice and eyes dazzling me. No i cant go with him, i barely know

him, but he is so hot thats it am going with him what could he do to me. He lead me to a silver Volvo and opened the door to the passarger seat

for me to get in. " But my truck!" I almost yelled. "Dont worry we can always come back and get it." He whispered in the most beautiful voice i

could have thought of and i instandly beleived him. We drove for what seemed like forever the whole time i kept looking at him. He looked as if he

was in pain. When i finaly looked away from his face i relized we were driving in the woods. "Where are we going?" I said trying to keep my voice

steady, when inside i was panicking. "A place that is special to me" hw whispered so low i could barely here him. The car finally stopped and he

helped me out. We walked for a little while till he stopped in the middle of a meadow. For the first time since we were in the woods i looked a him.

I couldnt bealieve it but he was glowing. "How are you doing that?" I whispered my voice shaking alittle bit. "Why does it scare you?" he asked.

"No, you look kinda hot." I said not lying, cause honstly him glowing like a million dimonds was a turn on. What happen next is what really got me

confused. Edward walked up to me, leaned his head as if to kiss me so automaticly i closed my eyes. Then i felt it, it felt like needles just got stuck

in my neck. After a few seconds i began to feel very sleepy. When i was about to drift out of concesness i felt a diffrent type of feeling it was kinda

a burning fealing and it only got worse. Thats when i screamed, the burning got worse.

* * *

**This chapter is my first the next will be better dont give up on me yet please keep reading and reviewing to help me improve. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n This is my second chapter, please review**

**Disclaimer: In no way do i own twilight!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Her blood tasted so good i couldnt think staight, but thats when i heard her scream. Her scream sound so beautiful, It was so

sweet but i could hear the pain and horror in it. The taste of her blood was good but the sound of her scream was better, and

thats when i thought of her as a human. It was enough to get me to think of what a monster i was and that i needed to stop this.

Stopping drinking her blood was the hardest thing i ever had to do. My throat was burning with thirst and venom was flooding out.

I could smell her blood but just as i was about to bite her again she screamed, snapping me out of my monster state.

What was i going to do i couldnt leave her here her heart was still faintly beating. Just then i heard someone aproaching from the

woods behind me. I automaticaly took a deffensive crouch growling and bearing my teeth, like the monster i thought i was.

" Edward, dont worry its just us!"

I reconized that voice it was Alice. With Emmett and Jasper at her flanks, slowly moving

in front of her protectively. Then i heard another voice,

"Son!" he yelled, "Carlise," I whispered looking down at my feet to

ashamed to talk to him directly. " What happened, who is she? Edward look at me." "I can't" I yelled at him."Im a monster, I

told you that."

"Edward she's still alive you didnt kill her."

He said moving closer to me,

"Son you stopped, most vampires

cant do that, no bodys mad at you."

" But i still bit her i tasted her blood, and its taking every ounce of my being not to...",

Just then she scream again louder. Every head turned to her,

"Is there any way to save her."

"Am afraid that the venom is

already to Far in her blood stream , She's burning."

Carlise walked over to bella and picked here up.

"Lets take her home, theres's nothing else we can do."

All of us nodded and started running back to or house, me falling behind so i could sneak off by myself. I was

running by myself when i heard jaspers thoughts._"wait up edward," _I slowed down and i heard him behind me. _"Man dont beat _

_yourself, you didnt kill her." _He thought.

" Yeah but i was going to, now shes going to be one of us and she had no choice!" I

all but screamed at him.

"At least you didnt kill her if i was in your place i would have, so shes one of us, but she has us so

she wont be a monster if she doesnt want to."

He whispered. "But i did this to her, Jasper you of all people know how hard

this diet is, how could i do this to her, bella deserved more."

I replied. "Well its to late now there is nothing you can do, but

make her feel welcome when she stops burning. Thats her name bella, Bella what?"

he asked. "Swan," I said." Well lets go check on bella then." He said running back.

I could hear the others thoughts as i aproached.

"Poor Edward he probley beating himself up about this"- Carlise

" This house is already crowded enough, am not moving out of my room because of edward not killing the human."-Rose

" Who would have thought Mr. perfect would do this, i give him is props for not killing her though, i would have."-Emmett

" This girl needs a major shopping spree, what is she wearing, when she stops screaming and burning we need to shop."-Alice.

"Poor girl,Poor edward, wish i could help one of them."-Esme

-One and a half days later-

Her heart rate is speeding up she passed out almost a half a day ago, and Carlise says she is near the end. One thing is for

sure she looks beautiful, i mean amazing the way her lips curve and the tight dress alice put on her when she passed out

huges her curves in all the right ways it makes me...

"Shes going to wake up in 5.3 second" Alice yelled as she entered the room, snapping me out my trance.

And just like Alice said she opened her eyes.

"Bella?" Carlise whispered

A growl erupted from her chest and she took a protective stance in vampire speed, looking around the room.

* * *

**Please review, will update soon :~)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I now i took forever, currently out of town sorry :(. But there is no excuse! I know its shourt but more sortly promise!!!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own and never will own twilight, Stephine does i just make them what i want them to be.**

* * *

It felt like forever I was burning, but eventually it began to subside, before that it got worse though, my heart beat got faster than

humanly possible and the pain went away. It was not completely gone though it was still in the back of my throat but it was more of a aching for something like when

you don't drink for along time. Nothing compared to what I had just been through. I opened my eyes and saw everything differently. The blues were

bluer, the reds redder everything was clearer than before.

"Hi Bella" I heard a voice say.

That's when I heard a growl erupt from nowhere, ,it took awhile but then I realized that the growl came from me and I calmed down ( that's weird

I never growled before). I looked around and saw a blond man (who didn't look to bad either) and looked around the age of twenty something.

"What happened to me" I asked completely confused.

The blond lanky boy and the big bulky boy that Jessica introduced as Jasper and Emmett Both looked at each other than at the blond man.

"We have some things to explain to you." The blond man whispered.

* * *

A\**N sorry for it being so short will update later on today.............. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n told you hope yall like it and please review**

**Discamer: Never will be Stephine, but i will keep wishing**

* * *

The blond man, whose name I now know as Carlise told me I was a vampire, yes a bloodsucking vampire. I didn't believe them at first but how could I not, I mean Alice the one I swear has ADHD girl showed me the mirror and my eyes were blood red and I could run way to fast to be a human, not to mention I barley touched the mirror and it broke, yeah I had to believe them. Then I asked why their eyes were blood red and theirs were golden brown and they said because they survived.

XxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We survive off of animal blood and that's why our eyes are golden"

Carlise said quietly

"What do you mean I sucked a human's blood' I said panic leaking into my song like voice. "No! No Bella you didn't right now you've got your blood running through your body and its absorbing it and that's why your eyes are red you will also be stronger then the rest of us, but it should go away in about a year or so." He said humor in his face from how I reacted. "Oh, good." I said

Breathing out an unnecessary breath of air. (Another vampire thing)

"Bella, we still have something to discuss, now I don't want to pressure you but we drink animal blood as I told you and if you want to be in this family you have to abide by this rule too, but the choice is completely up to you." Carlise nervously blurted out.

"Of course I will, I would never hurt a human, they are a brother, dad, son, sister daughter, aunt and mother, that someone wont live without. I could not imagin something like that happening cause of me. If you would take me I would love to be in your family." I said confidently. " as we would love to have you…." But before he could finish his sentence, Alice came running in and tackled me.

XxxxxxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxx

So after that conversation he showed me a bedroom and told me to go hunting first, Alice took me it was fun and easy, I just followed my instincts. So now I'm in my bedroom, sitting on the bed that I don't need (another vamp thing). That is until Alice and Emmett and Alice bust in followed by the rest of my new brothers and sisters. "Were going shopping and your coming" Alice yelled. "Um I don't even like shopping sorry" I said looking down "yeah you might but your coming" oh great there is nothing worse then shopping in my book. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me very intently. Man I really don't like him, he ruined my life, not that I don't like being a vamp, but Charlie and Renee. There probably dieing. So I looked at him and said "what"

"Your mind is silent; I can't hear your thoughts." He said to me. He looked at me sadly but I was happy, because right now I'm thinking of how I can hurt him like he hurt me.

Just then Jasper said "that's weird but I can't feel her emotions either." Man, now am starting to think something is wrong with me. "How about you Alice can you see her future." Edward probed. Alice got this blank look on her face and after awhile she came back "No, I can't its like she doesn't exist." She answered tiredly. "Carlise" Edward yelled, he appeared in my doorway in an instant. "Yes Edward" he answered "Carlise, I cant hear her thoughts and Alice and Jaspers powers don't work on her either." Carlise turned to me shock on his face. "What's wrong with you" he said.

* * *

A/N Did you like it or not please reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N Sorry took so long to update, probaly lost all my fans but I had a major case of writters block and then a broken computer then school but no excuses it was my fault please forgive me. I will beg.**

* * *

_**Ed's pov:**_

Whoa! Did I hear that right, did Carlisle just say what was wrong with Bella.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean it like that."

_~Edward help me out here-_ Carlisle thought.

Bella was still just staring at Carlisle like she whanted to run through him, but since I can't hear her thoughts I don't know what she's thinking.

I really wish I could know, because the look on her face looked like she was either mad or sad.

~ _Edward, do you know whats wrong with her- Alice_

_~ Maybe you bit her wrong or somthing- Rose_

_~ Huh, Someone who can't be cheated by Eddie boy- Emmett_

_~ Maybe it's a hidden talent- _Jasper thought not directing it to me just thinking.

" Carlisle" I almost yelled.

"Yes, Edward" Carlisle said calmly.

"Jasper just had a great idea, what if its a hidden talent." I whispered even though everyone could hear me.

" That actually sound about right you may be one to somthing." Carlisle replied

" So nothings wrong with me?" Bella said talking for the first time.

" Well it looks like you are doing somthing to keep us out." Carlisle replied mystrery written on his face.

" Like some type of shield." Jasper whispered to himself

" Once again jasper you are on the right track." Carlisle commeted

" So theres nothing wrong with me, I just have a power?" Bella basicly yelled excitedly

Everyone in the room turned to bella who was singing "I got the power" over and over again, But even though we could her her voice she wasnt there.

" whats everyone looking at" Bella yelled still excited.

Noone anserwed he question we just stared at the nothinigness that he voice was coming from.

" Guys, Hello, Snap out of it your freaking me out whats wrong" she said alittle nervos.

I finally worked up the nerve to say somthing " Bella look at your hands."

" OH MY GOD, WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" Bella screamed

* * *

**Well Hope i get at least one review if all my fans droped me. PLease Im begging review and forgive me. Adding a new chapter very soon.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I now i took forever, currently out of town sorry :(. But there is no excuse! I know its shourt but more sortly promise!!!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own and never will own twilight, Stephine does i just make them what i want them to be.**

* * *

BELLA'S POV

Omg Im completely invisible what is wrong with me. First they cant read my mind now they cant see me. Please tell me this is just one of my powers.

" Bella there is nothing wrong with you its probably just one of your powers." Carlisle said but you could hear he was questioning the idea himself.

" Can u just stop being invisible for a momment." Edward butted in

THat did it, I am so mad at him I just blew up.

" You know what Edward know i cant control it why dont you just butt out, If it wasnt for you I would not be in this mess in the first place." I yelled looking back at my hands.

Just then I started to see my fingers, Then the rest of my hand. which made me so happy that I started dancing around singing " I can see clearly now".

I was jumping around and everthing when I heard Carlisle clear his throat which I thought was do to my dancing. So I stoped and looked at him.

" What cant a girl be excited she can see herself." I studderd trying to cover up my embarsassment, But when I looked at my new family somthing was wrong.

First of all Carlisle was looking at his feet, Jasper was looking at his to but he was laughing. Emmett was laughing and trying to move Rose out of the way. Esme had this look like she

saw a ghost, And Alice looked shewas fixing to just crack up. But the one who surprised me the most was Edward who was just staring at me.

" Okay guys I give up, Whats wrong with me, why do yall looked that way." I said with a hint of laughter.

" Um bella, I dont know how to say this." Jasper surprisingly started to say but of course alice butted in.

" BELLA YOUR NAKED." She yelled before she bust out laughing

" What do you mean?" I questioned

" She means you have no clothes on." Emmett said before joining her laughing.

I looked down and she was right, I was completely and unmastakeable NAKED. THen to add to that i was dancing and singing with that. At vampire speed i grapped the closes cloth next to me to cover myself up.

"Where did my clothes go!" I yelled

" UM...." Carlisle began before i interrupted him.

" No dont answer that, GET OUT!!!" I yelled

With that Everyone Started to file out of my room, Edward being last of course. When everyone was out I clothes and locked the door to my room. Droped the sheet that I used to cover

myself up with and went to open my dresser for a new pair of clothes. It was in that time I relized I had no clothes at this house cause I didnt have enough time to get my stuff.

Just another reason to hate edward. Now what am I going to do.

* * *

A\**N Okay you will forgive me for It being so short just dont know what else I need to write about. If you give me a good Idea I will Update tommorow and dedicate the chapter to You please review or PM me.**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7 Deticated to: JDRAST

**A/n told you hope yall like it and please review**

**This chapter is dedicated to; Who gave me alot of Ideas that I just couldnt Refuse. She has a wonderful Imagination and needs to make her own story so I could make**

**Her my fave Author and the story my fave to thanks so much.**

**Discamer: Never will be Stephine, but i will keep wishing**

* * *

Edward"s POV

Well first of all Bella looks great with nothing on and even though it was far away from bing a gentalmen I just had to stare how could I not.

"_Get A good look eddie boy_" Emmett thought Abnoxiously.

" _Man, Edward can you stop drooling_." Rose thought but I could also see she was hurt that I never did that to her.

" _Look at Edward, He's acting like those teenagers at our schools, One word _." Jasper thought to himself followed by.

" Sorry forgot you could hear me." He whispered

Just then alice had a vision...

XXXXXXX VISION XXXXXXXX

_We are all standing outside bellas room when we here bella yell._

_" Just another reason to hate Edward."_

_" Whats wrong bella?" Alice Questioned._

_" I didnt have enogh time to get my stuff from charlies house." she replied_

_XXXXXX END OF VISION XXXXXXX_

_" Edward did you see that."_ She replied

" Yes, Alice." I said

" You know what that means." She said excitement leaking into her voice.

" I dont know Alice" Just as I said that she thougt it.

" SHOPPING SPREE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed so loud carlisle dropped whatever he was holding upstairs.

"Okay one Question whats shee going to wear to the mall." I counterd

" Oh I have somthing I mind" She said in this evil voice.

And Trust me what she had in mind was totally not Bellas style and she would hate It but me and every guy in the world would love to see her.

" Alice I would never wear that." Bella yelled interuppting me and my little fantasy.

* * *

A/N Did you like it or not please reveiw And i kow what your thinking Alice cant see bella but she can go around her to a certain point.

**Review Revew Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N Well here I go again, Im sick so dont judge me to much because sick, Tired and Have ADHD dont mix. Anywho I was currently told the I dont get the good characterization in **

**here and skip aroud alot and I will try to fix that but I can only try Im not That good a Athor I just started High School and dont know everything yet but Ill try to learn and not let **

**yall down. Thanks for reading this far. Love yall**

* * *

_**Bella's pov:**_

I shivered just thinking about wearing somthing like that. In Alice's hands were a mini-skirt that looked like if I wore It, it would barely cover my butt and a tank top that looked

like it was for a little girl not a teenage vampire.

" But Bella It would look so good on you." She whined

"Alice I dont even think that is my size I'm a 3 or 4 and that In your hand looks like a zero." I replied trying to get around just coming out and saying I'm not wearing that.

"Well Incase you want to know It is a 4, so go ahead and put it on." She said evilly

" Okay, Alice I didnt want to hurt your feelings, But I would not wear that If I was on a lonely Island and that was The only source of clothing." I replied

" When would you be on a lonely Island Bella a little dramatic are we?." She stated followed by.

" Okay bella Im done playing your game you eaither wear this today and never again or dont go shopping with me and I shop for you and you wear this every single day."

" Fine I'll wear the stupid outfit, but I wont like It." I said defeated

Alice put the outfit on my bed and walked out the door. When I had the outfit on and was fixing to put my shoes on I relized somthing.

I had no underwear.

" ALICE" I yelled

" What Is It now bella." She replied clearly annoyed

"Where are my underwear." I whispered in an intept not to embarass myself but by the way emmett laughted I knew everyone heard.

"I'll be right back." she said as she ran out.

About two seconds she came back with with a black fabric in her hand and trew it to me. When I looked at It I relized it was a thong. Great a mini-skirt, Tanktop that barely comes to

my belly botton and a thong going to the mall nothing can go wrong with that. When I thought about the mall It made me wonder what mall we were going to, It couldnt be anywhere

near Port Angelos Cause someone might reconize me. That got me thinking what does my family and friends think happened to me. One things for sure Im going to find out At the

Mall, Just got to ask alice.

* * *

**Well thats It I know confusing at the end but currently sick with the flu and then tired doesnt mix with writting a story. But still reveiw It will make me feel better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know i took forever, currently Taking Nine weeks test in school, You know the thing Ninth graders take every nine weeks in school. This is short but I had to write somthing.**

**Once again there is a poll on my site asking wheather you want bella and edward to fall In love, please answer I want to know what yall want. Please review love you all.**

**DISCLAMER: I am not the creater of twilight just a 9TH grader who has nothing to do but make the story crazy.**

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"Come one bella lets go before all the good clothes are gone." alice yelled even though I was on my way down the stairs.

"Oh, no cause a mall could actually run out of clothes." I replied

" Have a good time girls." Esme yelled. Carlisle was already at the hospital so all that were left at home were the boys, Rose, and Esme.

we walked out and got in Alice's porche and with that we were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 30min later that should have been 1hr we were at the mallXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didnt talk on the way to the mall I wanted it to surprise her that way she didnt have time to prepare. The minute alice got in the mall she got right to work, I mean she was taking shirt

after shirt and pants after more pants and putting the it the shopping bag thing. About 15min later and 150 outfits in her hand alice said.

"I think I have enough stuff for you from this store go try these on, Hurry mall closes in 5hrs."

"Alice, these are all for me, you have to be kidding." I almost laughed out.

"And why would i be kidding". She asked sounding really confused.

"Never mind just give me the clothes where is the fitting room." I said giving up

" Over there to the right I will be there In a minute, saw a cute shirt and pants set I want to try on.

And thats when i new it was my chance to ask alice some questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 10mins later bella trying on her fourth outfit Alice coming in the dressing roomXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard alice coming through the dressing room door and I knew now was the time to ask.

" Hey alice where are we at?" I asked skeptical

" At Newland mall in alaska." She replied not fazed by my question.

"Why did we leave forks?" I asked really wanting to know the answer, but kinda knowing it already.

" Because we could not risk exposing us or the whole vampire race." She said sounding alittle guilty but I kept at it.

" What about charlie and renee, Arent they looking for me.

" No bella they are not, They think your dead that you died in a car acident, I'm sorry." She said sadly.

It was quiet for a while, I had to think this over. I guess it was for the best at lease I couldnt hurt them

They could get over lossing a daughter I couldnt get over lossing them but I guess i did lose them.

We could never see each other again, they would die thinking There daughter died and theyed see her In hevean but they wont.

While I was in this trance Alice had checked out and we were heading out of the store when I caught the smell of other vampire.

Immedeily my vamp instincts kicked in and I automaticly got into a protective crouch.

Stand infront of me and alice were two drop dead beautiful vampires and with that I disappered.

* * *

A\**N Okay you will forgive me for It being so short just dont know what else I need to write about. If you give me a good Idea I will Update tommorow and dedicate the chapter to You please review or PM me.**

**Review, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n told you hope yall like it and please review**

**I would like to thank JillWithTheVampiresx,JDrast, And Meevampire for reveiwing and giving me Ideas and inspiring me.**

**Also please check out my poll on my profile I cant continue if you dont Answer the question on the poll.  
**

**LOVE YOU, LOVE EVERYONE**

**Discamer: Never will be Stephine, but i will keep wishing**

* * *

Edward"s POV

Alice and Bella had just left a hour and a half ago. The mall closes at eleven so the should be back in about 5hrs. Much to everyones surprise we hear Alices porche pull up.

" Bella how could you do that." Alice yells rather loudly.

Jasper Immedatily goes to see whats wrong with alice. Followed by me and esme. Even Rose and Emmet stop what they were doing upstairs {rose and emmet go figure} to see what

was wrong.

"Bella Growling is not lady like and those were our friends." Alice said still yelling

"I didnt know, what was I suppose to do." She said sounding a little guilty

" Anything but act like a totally animal."

"who are you calling animal." bella replied.

"Wait Bella, Alice please tell us what hapened." Esme said not rasing her voice.

" I will tell you." Alice said as bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay so me and bella were going out of the mall because I had just told her about her family and stuff and thought she might need some time to think.

Well as we were walking out the mall the Denali coven was walking in. I guess Bella didnt know who they were so she got in attack mode and the just disappeard.

Then Irina got punched in the face by nothing which i automaticly knew It was bella but they didnt. So then Bella desided to try and jump on kate's back which made kate shock her.

We heard a gasp and then bella appeared lying on her back butt naked." Emmett laughed and said a stupid remark in his mind butt alice continued.

"So the humans in the mall didnt notice the fight butt they did notice bella naked and called security. I saw sercurity coming and tried to warn bella but she was still trying to recover

from Kate's power. I threw a couple of clothes on her but it was to late, the sercurtiy guard was already there and looking down at bella. Worst of all it was a girl. long story short

the owners of the mall let us go as long as we promised not to step a foot at there mall again. SO WE CANT GO SHOPPING AT THE ONLY MALL IN TOWN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UM Bella I am so mad at you right give me a second." the look on Alices face was of a human about to cry which made everyone laugh even jasper.

"You think thats funny, I cant go shopping in this town" Alice yelled as she stormed out followed by Jasper

cracked up even bella and Emse, that is until carlisle came running In the house.

"Edward, Bella, Children, Emse, somthing is wrong." He said panic leaking in his voice

* * *

A/N Did you like it or not please reveiw And i know what your thinking Out of bellas character well this is my story and I can do that.

**Review Revew Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N Okay so not much reviews coming In not feeling thre love, Any way like I said I need the poll on my profile Answered so I can continue this story and know what you want.**

**Thanks to the people who did review{The 2 people} you know who you are so thank you thank u thank u.**

**DISCLAMER: I asked Santa to give me the rights to Twilight for christmas last year but it still hasnt happen yet. I am not Stephine**

* * *

_**Bella's pov:**_

I

Somthing must really be wrong if Carlile comes in here panicing. Now I know I have only known him for a short amount of time but, from what I hear he is a calm person.

Everyone froze even me, now I was think somthing and wanted to ask a question but i just couldnt i just stared at him.

Then Emmett being the fastest one to recover(duh he's Emmett) Ask what everyone was thinking.

"Whats wrong pops."

" Well it seems that are friends in the Volturi Heard about edwards little slip and want to meet Bella." he said calmer then when he came in.

"Who are the Volturi, and why do they want to meet me." I said while everyone looked around for me. Guess I did it again.

"Sorry yall Im over here, I guess I disappeard again." I whispered

"No duh, But the Volturi's are the vamp royalty, Three old Vamps with a bunch of guards with powers who tell us what to do." Emmett sumed up

"Back to my origanal question why do they want to meet me." I Questioned

"Well aparently they want to meet the person who made edward cullen break his values." Carlisle said anger leaking in his voice.

I guess I must of reappeared before her could say somthing else cause he Immedaitely looked at the ceailing. Then alice said

"Here Bella cover yourself up with this while I get you some more clothes."

"Man Bella, I never thought I would say this but Im getting tired of seeing you naked." Emmett said raight before Rose smacked him on his head.

"Carlisle do you think she will ever be able to control her emotions enough to not do this ever time her emotions change." Jasper added still looking at the ceailing.

" I Dont know but bella that is somthing you really need to try to work on." Carlisle Answering jaspers question

"Yes, I will try." I said " Thats all I ask" He replied

"Hey Carlisle when does she need to see them." Edward said specking for the first time since my little incident.

"Um, She has to go there in A week or they are coming down here, which we do not want."

"She Has to be to Italy in a week, what about your job you have to tell your boss within a month vaction time." Edward said really fast

" Actally you will be taking her, by yourself That is what Aro And Marcus ordered." Carlisle Said

"What Im not going with him anywhere." I yelled as I disapeared again, What I want to know is where do my clothes go when I do that.

"Come on Bella your acting like a child, Its just two days On a plane, No harm there." Carlisle said

"No I'm not going with him anywhere." I yelled again as I ran up the stairs and slam the door

There I sat on my bed with a mp3 player turned up and listen to music until there was a knock on my door.

"Who is It." I said in a whisper

I heard someone take a deep breath and say...

" It's Edward"

All Great.......

* * *

**Wel thats IT hope you liked it and them commeting on bella being invisible was done on purpose for somthing bigger to come please do my poll and review thank you**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n told you hope yall like it and please review**

**I would like to thank JillWithTheVampiresx,JDrast, And Meevampire for reveiwing and giving me Ideas and inspiring me.**

**Also please check out my poll on my profile I cant continue if you dont Answer the question on the poll.  
**

**LOVE YOU, LOVE EVERYONE**

**Discamer: Never will be Stephine, but i will keep wishing**

* * *

Edward"s POV

I had tried but failed to get Bella to open the door, She just wouldnt open, so stubborn.

So I desided to use her weakness against her.

"Bella open the door." I said, there was no answer

" Bella open the door, unless your scared." I heard her gasp and then the door finally opened.

" First of all I am not, and was never scared of you and second...." She continued her rant turning invisable then reappering Naked.

Let me say this bella naked is the best thing in the world, but she continued with her rant and i just stared at her body

"Um, Bella " I tried to tell her but I was interrupted by her slapping me hard.

" Sorry" She whispered but I needed to do that

"Bella." She stopped me again.

"Edward what do you have to say to me huh, what poss...." She was interuppted by Emmett making a complete U-turn and starring her up and down

"DAMN, Bella your hot." Emmett laughted

Bella looked down screamed and slammed the door in our faces.

" Edward.""

* * *

A/N Did you like it or not please reveiw And i know what your thinking Out of bellas character well this is my story and I can do that.

**Review Revew Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n told you hope yall like it and please review**

**I would like to thank JillWithTheVampiresx,JDrast, And Meevampire for reveiwing and giving me Ideas and inspiring me.**

**Also please check out my poll on my profile I cant continue if you dont Answer the question on the poll.  
**

**LOVE YOU, LOVE EVERYONE**

**Discamer: Never will be Stephine, but i will keep wishing**

* * *

Bella"s POV

I cant beleive he just stood there and let me be out there Butt naked how dare he.

First he bits me a innocent little girl, then him biting me got turned into me getting powers and me having powers turned to me losing my clothes all the time.

There was another knock on my door.

" Bella come on let me in" edward pleaded

I was secretly wishing he was in here so that I could yell at , I wished it alot the all of a sudden ther was a gust of wind and there he was standing in the middle of my room.

* * *

A/N Did you like it or not please reveiw And i know what your thinking Out of bellas character well this is my story and I can do that.

**Review Revew Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n told you hope yall like it and please review**

**I would like to thank JillWithTheVampiresx,JDrast, And Meevampire for reveiwing and giving me Ideas and inspiring me.**

**Also please check out my poll on my profile I cant continue if you dont Answer the question on the poll.  
**

**LOVE YOU, LOVE EVERYONE**

**Discamer: Never will be Stephine, but i will keep wishing**

* * *

Edwards pov

There i was just like that in bellas room. I looked around and Bella was there and then she was gone.

"Bella, Bella, Where are you." I said alittle panicked

"Bella!"i yelled again

"Edawrd" She Whispered i could hear the panick in hear voice.

"Bella I cant hear where your voice comes from, Smell you or see you, so come to me okay."

"Okay Edward," she wispered again

I felt her hand grab mine, then we were in the living room.

"Edward, what are you doing in here and how did you get here." Emmett questioned

"Emmett, Bella is holding my hand and somthing is wrong call carl..." But before i could finish that sentence i was in Alice and Jasper room and they were Very Occupied at the moment to say the lease.

"Edward." They both yelled at the same time covering themselves.

"Wait how did you..." But before i could finish i was in another room then another and another going way to fast to see which.

"Edward, I can stop." Bella said while sobbing

" Edward please help." She said again, while sobbing.

I thought for a secound then a idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Bella, you know how your emotions trigger you turning Invisible." i REPILED

"Yes." She said sniffing

"Okay, now calm down and relax." I said as i heard carlile yell "EDWARDBELLA" We were in another room

The living room this time and infront of Carlisle.

"Bella, relax, Deep breaths. Everyone else quite" i whispered

Iheard her breath in and breath out and she started to apperar hands and feet first. Alice was by the couch holding a sheet to cover her when she appered.

Slowlly but Finally she appeared completely and was quickly covered by alice.

I heard her sobbing and Esme and Alice came and started to rub circles in her back and calm her down.

Carlise walked over and stated to try and confort her to.

"Bella can you explain to me what happened today."

I watched her open her mouth trhen close it again. She then did somthing unexpected, she fainted.

Yes Fainted, Can vampires even faint, Carlise caught her and looked up at me.

"Edward???!!!!???" he said

* * *

A/N Did you like it or not please reveiw,I will post the best reviews if you want of corse on my story page because i love you guys.

**Review Revew Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I was so tired as watched as the darkness slowly crept in, consuming me. I felt myself falling and and my head it the floor. I heard the Cullen's yelling my name but i couldn't move. I couldn't form a word

with my mouth, all i could do is lay there trapped. I layed there for what seemed like eternity, but the i heard a gasp and Edward yell.

"Dad shes gone"

Followed by Alice saying "No she's not, i can still feel her, she just invisible"

That's when the light flooded in and i could finally move.

"Sorry, i took a little nap." I said trying to add humor to the situation as i got up.

"Now, is not the time to joke Bella, you just freaking transported me and you through tons of rooms, then you pass out and disappear, and now your standing in the living room invisible trying to joke around!" He snapped at me and i just looked down.

"Oh great now your reappearing!" He yelled back. That's when something happened, I suddenly was gulping for air and this weird strangled noise came from my mouth, i wasn't choking, i think i was crying, just without tears. So i just rolled into a ball and sob some more.

"oh Bella, I'm sorry" Edward said, but it didn't help so he just sat on the ground with me and rubbed my back and just kept whispering it's not your fault, im sorry.

Then I just wish i was human again, i want to cry actual tears, i want to feel like every tear is my pain, slowly running out of my body like i did when i was human, but im not.

I just miss stuff like that, we sat there for at least a couple of hours, me just sobbing when something happened.

I felt something running down my cheek, i took my hand and wiped it, it took me a while but i realized that it was a tear.

One single tear, but it was followed by another and another, a hand reached around and wiped them away.

I looked at the person who wiped away my tears and my heart, swelled, i knew i was in love.

* * *

A/N Okay look, I know i haven't updated in a while but I'm a very busy high school girl and that's all i can say, new school year, family vacations, hanging out wit friends, just didn't have the time, i know this chappie is short but there will be more very very soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; I was so touched by the fact that people are still reading my story after all this time without anything new to read that decided to write another chapter, alot has happened since i have last writen, my whole personnality has changed, so my writing style may have too. I am a 16 year old girl, mood swings and all, so i hate to disappoint but idk if this is what you want, i just felt it was worth a try. Thank you soooooo very much for your support, hope you had a good christmas and a very good new year.**

* * *

EDWARDDS POV

Bella scared me so much with the transporting that I got upset.

I didn't mean to yell like that I was just scared that I had lost her, as in forever.

She has only in in my life for a few days but just the thought of losing her hurts my heart.

Then being the innocent, selfless person she is she makes a joke about it.

Yes! She jokes about fainting, a vampire fainting! It's not even possible, right?

And me being the heartless monster I am get more upset at her, in fact I yelled at her.

But you want to know the worst part; the worst part is the tears that ran down her beautiful face.

I wiped them away, and told her everything is going to be okay, when I realized something.

Vampires Don't Cry!

"Um.. Carlisle?" I whispered not wanting to alarm Bella.

~_Yes I see it Edward~_

"Well then you know this is not supposed to happen."

_~of course I do, I am the professional here~ _He all but screamed in his head.

"Well then do something about it, ask questions, and figure out what is wrong with her."

_~it's not that easy, I've never seen this before and she seem tired, it can wait til tomorrow."_

"Yeah I guess it could, Hey Bella?" I whisper softly

No answer..

"Bella I know you're mad, but I'm so sorry and it won't happen again" I say a little louder

Still no reply, The silent treatment, really? What are we five?

"Come on Bella, you can give me the silent treatment all you want, you need to rest." I state firmly

She still doesn't reply, so I lightly push on her and she reappears. Her head is on her knees and her breathing is light, she must be faking sleep.

"Bella, I thought we established vampires can't sleep." I laugh as I say this, kids these days.

She still doesn't respond, so I push her lightly and, her and all her naked glory, falls to the floor.

"Oh my… CARLISLE, COME HERE!" I yell

He walks over and looks over Bella, she is still lightly breathing.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I ask close to sobbing.

"Well, she appears to be sleeping, but.." His thoughts were interrupted by Bella Screaming.

I knew what he was going to say though, but vampires don't sleep.

Vampires don't cry either or faint, something is wrong I did something wrong.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sorry im not stephine, just plain Missy**

**PLZ REVEIW**


End file.
